Enter The Darkness
by GroundZeroFirework
Summary: A year after the horrors Alex Roivas, her cousin Sam and her best friend, James experienced the terrors of facing The Ancients, another event makes them realize that the battle against the darkness is far from over. Rated T cause I'm paranoid and hints of romance.
1. Chapter 1: Written all over it

**AN: Hello, to anyone who might be reading this. My last story, which is the novelization of the game with some OCs, was an epic failure so I decided to delete it and start a new one. I thought that a novelization of the game was too overrated so I just settled for a different story entirely, revolving around the events after the game. This story, still named Enter the Darkness, will still have the OCs I planned for the original story and since no one knows what school Alex attended to I will simply put in a random University. To whoever might be reading this, I hope you like this story I have cooked up and served to you. Before I start the chapter proper, I will introduce to you my two OCs:**

**1. Samantha R. Chase**

**A.K.A.: Samantha Roivas, Sam**

**Character Bio: Sam is the older cousin by two years of Alexandra Roivas. The Roivas cousins were very close, with Sam being Alex's pillar of emotional support during her parents' deaths when Alex was 8 and Sam was 10. Sam's mother is the sister of Alex's father. When their grandfather Edward gained custody of Alex, Sam would cajole her parents into letting her visit them so she could be there for Alex. At 14, however, another tragedy struck the family, Sam's parents were involved in a nasty car accident and Sam was thought dead, but no body was ever recovered. In truth, Sam was never in the car to begin with but rather she was with her father's best friend, a CIA Agent named Mark Williams. Edward and Mark thought it best for Sam to stay with Mark. After graduating middle school, Williams recruited her for the CIA training, all the while trying to complete her college education. At 16, she is a fully fledged CIA agent due to her skills. A mission gone awry almost cost her life at the time but due to The Ancients' influence it saved her life, but she has repressed her memories of the event having blamed herself for the death of two men in her team. Due to connections and Sam's intelligence, she was able to skip High School and jump over to College, managing to graduate as a Literature Major at the American University in Washington D.C. Due to her reputation in the field of Literature, she gives lectures in literature in many universities around the country. 5 years after graduating, now a top agent, Sam returns home to Rhode Island after Edward's death and aids Alex and her best friend, James, in the fight against The Ancient Ulyaoth and Pious Augustus. Just as she is settling down yet again to a life of a CIA agent, something leads her to realize that the battle against the darkness is far from over…**

**2. James Matthews **

**A.K.A: Jimmy **

**Character Bio: 19 year old James is Alex's best friend since the supposed death of Sam. Having met at 12 years old, James and Alex became best friends after he found her crying by Sam's grave. James, who has known loss due to the death of his father for unspecified reasons, comforted her. The two became the best of friends ever since. 7 years later, now a psychology student in Washington, D.C., James returns to Rhode Island with Alex to help investigate Edward's murder and during this, he meets Alex's cousin, the 21-year-old Samantha Roivas. After this adventure, a year later, James was almost fully adjusted to being a normal student yet again when something beckons them back to the war against The Ancients.**

* * *

**Chapter I:**

**Written all over it**

In a dormitory at the George Washington University in Washington D.C., Alexandra Roivas slept in her bed, dreaming about that day. That fateful day when she, her best friend and her cousin defeated their common enemy, Pious Augustus and his master; The Ancient Ulyaoth.

"_My death is just the beginning." Pious yelled at her before she plunged his staff on his stomach and James pulled the shotgun trigger on his head. _

Alex bolted up from her bed just as the dream ended. She looked at her alarm clock and saw the time 3:33. The same time their grandfather died. It's been a year since that day and tomorrow it would be Edward Roivas' death anniversary. Just then, the phone started ringing. She picked it up, hoping and praying that no one died again.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"_Hey, Alex. How you doing?"_ Her cousin, Sam, greeted from the other line.

"Sleepy. Why the hell are you calling me at this god forsaken hour? Aren't you on a mission in Quantico?" Alex asked, annoyed.

"_Said mission just ended and passed to my handlers. Info gathering should be cinch with the right way. The field agents will be taking over. They said I'm not yet fit for field work again since I just got out of sabbatical." _Sam answered.

"What do you want?" She snapped. Sam hesitated before answering.'

"_Listen, I'm driving back to Washington as we speak. I have a lecture on Weird fiction Literature at your University. Lovecraft and Cthulhu Mythos, stuff like that. Until after my lecture tomorrow, I'm not telling you what I think about Lovecraft's life. Please do not let me catch you into more trouble when I get there. Try to remember that every student that has literature classes will be there, including you and James." _She explained. Alex sighed.

"Fine. I won't slack off or get into trouble." Alex answered.

"_You better not, Alex. Alright, good night. Go get some sleep. Oh, and you and James will have to refer to me as Dr. Roivas. I'm known by that name obviously and almost everyone in your school knows I'm your cousin due to you, shining star of the mathematics department, getting into trouble." _Sam told her.

"Got it. Bye." Alex said before hanging up. Alex plopped down in bed yet to say, things weren't really going well for them. James was still studying in the Psychology Department, she was still studying abstract math and number theory, Sam was still…well…she was still doing missions in the CIA along with giving lectures about literature to various universities around the country. Alex, however, was still having lapses. Whenever they would be invited to unauthorized parties, she would go and drink herself silly. She bought and kept a stash of pot and occasionally smoked them. Unfortunately, she was caught on both occasions and on both occasions Sam would have to be called back from whatever it is she was doing from her job just to talk to the Dean. Alex walked away with warnings. A third would gain her suspension and a fourth would result in expulsion. Slowly, as the minutes went by, Alex fell asleep again.

***Dream Sequence***

Alex dreamt that she was in Ehn'gha again. Fighting with Pious, stabbing him, Edward greeting them and telling them how proud he was of them. But after he disappeared, so did James and Sam. She was left alone in Ehn'gha.

"James, Sam!" She yelled for them. No one responded and all of a sudden, Pious' body started glowing green and he rose again. Alex was horrified but before she could do something her dream ended.

***End Dream Sequence***

Alex stirred as she started to hear her alarm clock. Just as she pressed the snooze button since her first class, Number Theory, don't start at 8 and it's only 6:30, the early bird barged into her room.

"Alex, rise and shine!"

"Go away, James!" She yelled back. James pulled her blanket away. Alex curled up because of the cold draft.

"Up, come on!" James told her.

"Jimmy, go away and I might reward you with a kiss later when I actually wake up." She said. To James, that would've been a dream come true, he's been in love with her since 12. But that would have to wait, unfortunately. Sighing, he pulled the phone from the receiver.

"Alex, I know Sam's number by heart. If you don't get up for breakfast, shower and classes I will call her." He threatened her.

"I'm up!" She said as she sat up. James chuckled at her appearance. She was wearing shorts, a white shirt and her hair was sticking out everywhere. In her annoyance, she threw a pillow at him before gathering some stuff and going to the bathroom to take a shower. When she came out wearing a green dress shirt and jeans, there was already food on her table. A box of pizza. They ate before departing for classes. With 30 minutes to spare, Alex got to her first class. Alex went from class to class after that. She listened to the Professors lectures while thinking about her dream.

'It had to mean something.' Alex thought. By 12, it was lunch time. Then, jump from class to class again. After those classes, it was literature and Sam would be giving her lecture. They got to the classroom and students were filing in. James and Alex sat in the middle column of seats, third row from the front so they could see more of Sam's lecture. Just as they sat down, the lights dimmed down. The only lights left were the one out back. Sam entered the room and walked up to the podium, wearing a white dress shirt, a blue long sleeved sweater, jeans and boots.

"Good afternoon everyone. I am Dr. Samantha Roivas. Obviously I have a PhD in literature. Yes, so, let me clear something up; this won't just be a lecture anymore. Earlier I was notified that your Literature Professor is retiring, effective this weekend. So, the Chairman of the Board personally asked me to take his place and I said yes, despite the fact that it was a bit hard for me to leave my Alma mater, the American University."

A random boy suddenly raised his hand. He looks like a jock from the looks of it. The type that would bully nerds, literature, art, psychology and mathematics students.

"Yes, Mister…"

"Weiss, ma'am." He answered.

"Ah, yes, Mister Weiss. What-what's your question?"

"So, did you take the job because you love literature or did you take the job to keep an eye on Pothead Roivas?" He asked. Half the class laughed. James wrapped a protective arm around Alex, Alex bowed her head down and Sam rolled her eyes. Ever since the rising star of the Mathematics department was discovered to be using pot a few months back, Alex has been called 'Pothead Roivas'.

"I guess The Roivas Family's descent to insanity wasn't really in the genes after all. Maybe all of them were potheads." A brunette girl said. Now, the three of them can tell the girl is a slut.

"Alright, settle down everyone. Mr. Weiss, I took the job for two purposes; 1. Because I love literature and keep an eye on my cousin, who you call 'Pothead Roivas'. By the way, I'm a Professor here now so I'm authorized to hit you with this laptop whenever I want. Insulting a person is one thing but insulting their entire family is another entirely different things. I remember you, Miss Watson and the rumors about you are not really pleasant. So, yeah, we of the House of Roivas maybe potheads, but do you really think that's worse than what you're suspected of doing? We have our limits Miss Watson, but you who is rumored to not only be a pothead, but a drinker and a slut as well, do you really think you're any better than us of the House of Roivas when in fact, you're worse that us."

James and Alex were pleased by how that shut her up immediately.

"Alright, let's continue on. Anyone not interested in my class or are here by mistake, get the hell out of here. No, I'm serious get out!" Sam instructed them angrily. No one dared to leave.

"Alright let's get started." Sam began. She started her lecture by starting on H.P. Lovecraft's life from the beginning to his death. When she got to the themes of Lovecraft's stories, James and Alex were piqued with interest. When she gave the summary of a couple of Lovecraft's novellas, they were downright terrified.

"Alex, I think-"James began but Alex cut him off.

"I know." She replied through gritted teeth. The lights turned on and Sam snapped her laptop shut.

"Thank you for your time and for homework, I want you to-nah, I'm just kidding; NO HOMEWORK!" Sam announced. The students cheered and started filing out one by one until only the three of them remained.

"Sam, about Lovecraft-"Alex started.

"I know. It has The Ancients written all over his life." She answered.

"Well, he couldn't have faced The Ancients it wasn't all over the tome." James said.

"Unless we never found it around the mansion." Sam said.

"So…what should we do?" James asked curiously.

"I don't know. I'm not keen on going back to that mansion yet or Rhode Island for that matter." Alex said. Sam ran a hand through her blond hair. The Roivas cousins both inherited the blond hair but only Alex had the blue eyes. Sam's eyes are green which she inherited from her father.

"We have to. It's a weekend tomorrow, coincides with Grandpa's death anniversary. We go back to Rhode, pay our respects, go to the mansion, find a chapter page if any and get out of the place. If it takes more than a day, we leave the house, stay at my house around Rhode and if it takes more than the weekend, we'll leave and come back another time. It's simple as that. If we find chapter pages, we'll read it back here." Sam explained. The other two nodded in agreement.

"You guys go on back to your dorms. Alex, you and I are going to talk about something later but for now, I have to settle things with the chairman of the board." She ordered. The two turned around and left with their things while Sam went to another direction. One thing the three of them are sure of, however...

Lovecraft's life has The Ancients written all over it.

* * *

**AN: And that is Chapter 1! I hope you all liked it. Chapter 2 will be up and about soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Chapters

**AN: Hello, everyone! To those who read the previous chapter, how did you guys like it? Please leave a review. I would pretty much appreciate it. Now, I give to you Chapter 2! This is going to be a looong chapter and my deepest thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

**Chapter II:**

** The New Chapters **

As Alex headed back to the dorm, she kept looking around her. James boarded at a different dorm a few blocks away from her dorm. She had no idea where Sam lived, however. The sun was setting and so was her paranoia. Ever since they got back from Rhode Island, she can't help but feel like they're still out there. So, as a coping mechanism, she started drinking and using pot. When she got to her dorm room, she opened the door only to find Sam sitting at her computer chair with her legs crossed on top of her desk, reading what seemed to be her journal.

"When did you get here?" She asked.

"Dear diary, it's been six months since we got back from Rhode. Six months since Grandpa died, Six months since we learned about The Ancients and Six months since we defeated Pious. How could a human who once believed in the same belief as we did, lived in the same planet as we did and breathed the same air as we did, want to bring something so horrible into the world? I've gotten myself into trouble in the span of six months now. After what I've faced, I doubt I'd be able to live normally again." Sam read aloud before snapping the diary shut.

"You've gotten that far? Then that means-"

"You like James. You wrote about it. And also, I found this." Sam said as she held small Ziploc bag of weed that she kept in between the pages. Alex snatched it back from her.

"You have no right to be in a student's dorm." She snapped at her before setting her stuff down on her bed.

"Actually, I do. See, I'm not here as a Professor, I'm here as a visiting relative." Sam answered as she snatched the weed back and threw it out the window.

"And that was every single weed I found in this place." She added.

"Sam, what do you want?" Alex questioned.

"Well for one thing, you've been excused from your Saturday classes. Talked to the Dean of Mathematics and the Dean of Psychology. You and James are free for the weekend." Sam said.

"Anything else?" Alex asked. Sam didn't know how to put what she was going to ask her cousin. It could downright piss her off because Alex would know what her intentions would be. Still, she had to try.

"I have a two bedroom condo around the area, near campus. That's the place the CIA gave me ever since they transferred my cover job from the American University to here, so-"

"Wait, this is your cover job? When you're not on missions? I thought you took the job to replace the old Professor?" Alex interjected. Sam hated being interrupted.

"Yes, Alex, it just so happens they've been planning to transfer me since I've been on sabbatical and when they found out that your former Professor was retiring they suggested me. Naturally, they couldn't resist having a literary genius around so they took me. Anyways, about the condo, move in with me." She explained, hoping that Alex would just go the easy way. The easy way being just agreeing and the hard way would be revealing what their grandfather's will state. Alex tilted her head before snapping.

"MOVE IN WITH YOU? If this is another way of keeping an eye on me like I'm a baby, forget it!" She yelled. Sam was pretty sure the whole building heard her. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Sam got up to answer it.

"Alright, hard way then. Should've just taken the easy way, cousin." Sam said as she opened the door. A small redheaded girl was on the other said.

"Oh, Professor Roivas." She said, as if surprised that a Professor was at a student's place.

"Yes?" Sam asked her.

"Oh, nothing, ma'am. I was just passing by when I heard someone scream. I thought I'd check it out." She answered. Sam smiled and shook her head.

"That was nothing. Just me and my cousin talking. Told her something which made her scream. Quite the screamer, isn't she?" Sam joked around with the student. The student giggled as she nodded.

"Yes, she is. I hear her almost every night last month. Thank God that ended like a week ago." She said. The smile on Sam's face fell immediately.

"Nice meeting you." She said before slamming the door and walking back up to Alex, who was starting to do the remainder of her homework for Number Theory.

"Alright, what have you been doing for the past month?" Sam asked. Alex looked up from her homework.

"Whatever that student told you, it's not true. The only things I've been doing for the past month was study, eat, sleep and watch horror movies with James. And no, I'm still not moving in with you." She snapped. Sighing, Sam spoke up.

"You have no choice in the matter. You're under my custody until you graduate. That's what grandpa's will states." Sam answered.

"Seriously? I have to move in with you?"

Sam only nodded. Then she stood up.

"Come on, let's pick James up. We're going out for dinner. My treat." Sam said.

"I have homework."

"It's October **(1)**. The 1st semester of your junior year of college **(2)** just started and you already have homework? Anyways, you can do that later. It's only the remainder. Then, once you're done with your homework, pack your stuff because we leave tonight. By the way, you're moving in with me this Monday, after class. Let's go."

Reluctantly, Alex stood up and left the room with her phone and wallet. After picking James up, Sam drove them to a pizza place. For the first time in a year, they were able to let loose and let go of the paranoia that something was following them.

* * *

A few hours after dinner, Sam dropped Alex and James to their respective dorms before heading to her condo so they could start packing. Just as Alex was done, someone entered.

"Hey, you shouldn't just leave your door open like that. Any idiot could walk in." James said.

"Any idiot just did." Alex joked as she picked her bag up.

"Funny." James said. When they turned around, Sam was walking in with her own bag.

"Okay, choose; road trip or private jet gifted by my handler and adoptive father, Mark Williams?"

"Depends. Perks?" James asked.

"Road trip; more time to chat. Music. We can stop for any 24 hour diner for a burger but the cons are we're most likely to get bored and we'd have to take turns in driving and we'd have to go through three different states just to get back to Providence. Private Jet; own pilot. Stocked with any candy we could ever want and our favorite foods. TV with a PS2 and we could watch any movie we want. Just not Porn, I'd kill you guys for that. 0% boredom. Problem is we'd get there in less than 4 hours and I don't want to go searching a creepy godforsaken mansion with an ancient abandoned city crawling with monsters underneath in the middle of the night. I mean who knows what kind of monsters would be up summoned by Mantorok, Chattur'gha or Xelotath? So the question remains; boring road trip but we get there by daylight or private jet plane ride but we get there in the dark?"

"Well, there's no reason where we can't take the jet." Alex said.

"I second that." James said enthusiastically. Sam looked hesitant.

"Aw…look at her face. Is the big bad tough CIA agent scared of going to a mansion in the dark?" Alex said as she pinched Sam's cheeks. The older girl slapped her hand away.

"Says the girl who jumped into the guy's arms at the sight of rats in the pantry." Sam retorted. She smiled and wrapped her arm around Alex and James' shoulders.

"Let's go. Rhode Island is waiting and so is grandpa." She said as they left.

* * *

A few hours later, the jet landed down at the T.F. Green Airport without any problems. Except for James throwing up what he ate and almost making a mess of a multimillion dollar plane. They got their things before heading over to a black Mercedes Benz W220 that Sam keeps around the airport parking lot for some reason.

"Alright, so we are in Warwick. Six miles south of Providence. We should get there in a few minutes, maybe an hour tops. Depending on traffic." Sam calculated.

"Where did you get this car?" James asked. Sam looked at him questioningly.

"You're kidding me, right? This was my car last year when I first came back. When I was on sabbatical, they told me to keep a low profile and the agency gave me this car. Nothing too fancy. Fancy cars, like an Aston Martin or a Ferrari, are used for when I'm on field work or undercover. If I'm on sabbatical, Mercedes is my car of choice, hence this car. When I don't have missions and I have to go to my cover job, Ford is my car of choice like that Second Generation Ford Explorer I have back in Washington." She explained.

"Oh, yeah. Wait you own 3 cars?" He asked.

"Perks of being a CIA top agent and I own one car; the cars on missions are provided by the agency and so is this one. The Ford was something I bought on my own. Ever since getting my license, I've been through many cars than the average man." She explained. Alex remembered something all of a sudden.

"Wait, did we close the hatch before leaving?" Alex asked. James perked up immediately. Alex would kill him because he was the one that was tasked to misplace the mechanisms that open the passage to Ehn'gha so that no guardian would be able to escape because they had no idea how long the planetary alignment would last.

"James." She warned. When he didn't talk, Alex just wanted to use a Magickal attack spell on him.

"You idiot! The house could've been overrun by now!" Alex yelled at him as she hit his arm.

"Shut up both of you! God! I knew Mr. Psychology Major here would forget so I checked it out! He didn't forget but he only misplaced one of them so I misplaced all of them. Happy? Problem solved! Jesus Christ, you guys wouldn't last a year as a couple." Sam snapped at them. These two like each other and she's made calculations to push them towards the happy couple path. If these two have any pride at all, they'd do something about what she said.

"Hey!" They yelled.

"What? The way you guys are arguing I doubt you would." She said as she drove. They were both still glaring at her.

"What? Fine. Your prides are wounded? Prove to me otherwise. Prove me wrong. Prove to me that you guys can last more than a year. Like 5." Sam said. That should give them time to realize their true feelings.

"WHAT?" They questioned.

"Take it or leave it." Sam dared them. The two were contemplating it.

'Take the bait. Take the bait. Take the bait.' She thought.

"Alright, fine! We'll give dating a shot!" Alex said. Just as she predicted, they took the bait. After that, the entire trip was silent and due to traffic, they managed to arrive in the mansion just as the sun was rising. Sam drove up to the door and the three of them got out of the car. Sam opened her trunk and the other two walked up towards.

"Hi-ho! You're packing heat, Sam!" James exclaimed. Sam's trunk was filled with only three categories; guns, swords and gadgets.

"Well, life of a CIA agent. Can't be too cautious." She answered.

"Okay, here's how it'll work; we all wear these tracker watches. I had them made especially for the two of you. If you have an emergency, press them. And it's best if we split up so take these guns, clips, flashlights and talkies." She explained as she took a shotgun, handgun, flashlight, a gladius that she keeps in her trunk, bullets and a walkie talkie. Alex and James took handguns, flashlights, bullets and swords. Then, they slapped on their watches.

"Wait, Sam, where's the Tome? We might need to use magic." Alex reminded her.

"In a safe, 3 states away." Sam answered. James and Alex groaned in frustration.

"Come on, I'm pretty sure there's no more guardians in the house. They are either underneath us or not in this plane of existence at all." She said as she fished the keys out of her pocket. She opened the door with the key.

"Alex, on my mark open the door, alright. 3…2…1…go!" She instructed. Alex opened the door and entered the house with her shotgun readied for any sight of danger. The only light granted to them as of now, were the first rays of sunlight because they shut off the fuse box before leaving a year ago.

"It's clear!" She yelled. The other two entered.

"Alright, who wants to turn on the fuse box?" Sam said. No one volunteered.

"Let's settle this like adults then." She decided and she held her fist up.

"Seriously? Rock, Paper, Scissors? That's how we're going to settle this?" Alex asked, thinking the entire notion to be ridiculous.

"Well, nothing settles arguments than a game of Roshambo **(3)**, now." Sam answered. The other two sighed before holding their fists up. They started and Sam lost. She drew scissors, Alex and James drew rocks.

"Two out of three?" She said. They went on another turn and again, she lost. This time, she drew rocks, they both drew papers.

"Jesus Christ, how do you guys do it?" She asked. "Alright, James, you check the library and observatory, Alex the dining room. Search for The Lovecraft chapter page if any. I'll go for the fuse box." She added before walking away.

* * *

Alex entered the dining room, gun in hand, checking every nook and cranny she could. Since it was bright, she didn't bother using the flashlight. She kneeled down under the piano to see if she could find anything.

"Of course. I already found one here, why would there be another one?" She muttered to no one in particular. When she looked to her right, however, that was when she saw it. There, underneath the dining table's chair was a piece of paper. She crawled towards it and put her hand under the chair. Indeed there was a paper underneath. Paper that was being held in the chair by tape. Carefully, she took the paper underneath but without the Tome of Eternal Darkness, all that was written in it were indecipherable scrawls. Delighted with her find, she took it and rushed out to The Library to meet up with James.

* * *

James walked into the library and immediately started checking every single bookshelf he could for even a sign of a chapter page with a flashlight since there were no windows in the library. He was about to give up when he had the urge to look up. He looked up and saw a piece of paper jutting out on top of a bookshelf. But as luck would have it, he can't reach it.

"I can't reach that." He mumbled. Deciding that he'll give Alex a boost later to get it, he went to the observatory. He searched the desk on the side and when he opened it, there lay a chapter page. Smiling, he took it and left the observatory to look for Alex.

* * *

Sam headed for the basement with Shotgun and flashlight in hand, ready for any dangers that may jump out at her. She found no such danger and simply walked over to the fuse box and activated it. The lights in the basement turned on immediately. After that, she ran up back to the lobby. Just then, her two companions came running in.

"I think I found the Lovecraft page!" They both exclaimed.

"We'll take them both back. Without the Tome, we can't read them." Sam explained.

"So? Now what?" Alex asked.

"Kitchen and second floor." James answered.

"Let's check out the kitchen." Sam said.

"Wait, I found another chapter page one of the library bookshelves. I need to boost someone up to get it." James said.

"Alex, go with him. I'll look in the kitchen." She answered to settle the matter. The younger ones walked on to the library while Sam went for the kitchen.

"Alright, Alex, let's go." James said as he cupped his hands. Alex stepped on it and James hoisted her up and she put one foot on his shoulder. Craning his neck so he could see how she was doing, he spoke up.

"Nice ass."

Alex rolled her eyes and put her other foot on his face.

"Okay, okay, I yield!" He said. Alex smiled and continued looking for the chapter page. Finally, she found it but just as she was grabbing it she heard a familiar crooning sound. A sound that resembled what the Trappers made.

"Tell me you hear that." Alex said.

"I did." James answered hesitantly. Honestly, he was so sick of those little buggers. He got stuck in that godforsaken dimension 5 times. Alex pointed her flashlight on top of the bookshelf and she saw an Ulyaoth Trapper at the other side. Most likely the last one in existence. She grabbed her gun and shot it because it was flipping out. There was no way in hell she was going to let that thing take all of the family stuff to the trapper dimension.

"Alex, I can't hold-"James tried to warn her but it was too late, he fell to the ground and he dropped Alex but thankfully, she was able to snatch the chapter page before falling.

"What's the use of all those gym trips if you can't hold me up for a few more seconds?" Alex snapped at him.

"Hey, it's not my fault you have a fat ass!" He yelled back.

"Says the guy who just said I have nice ass! Jerk." Alex said before walking away. They left the library and saw Sam exiting the kitchen.

"What's up with the two of you? Let me guess? First spat already?" She guessed. Alex knew that Sam can easily piece together who is lying, who's telling the truth and if an argument just happened. Regardless if she heard them or not.

"I'm starting to think I'm right. Anyways, Psychology boy, you're giving me a boost. Come on." She said. James groaned before they trailed after her.

"Where's the chapter page, then?" James asked. Sam pointed her shotgun to the chandelier **(4)**. Floating beside the chain of the chandelier was a chapter page.

"How do you plan on reaching that via boost?" James asked.

"Cup your hands, when I step on them throw me. It's something taught to us during training." Sam answered. Reluctantly, James did as she asked. Sam ran and when she jumped on his hands, he threw her and she was able to grab onto the chandelier. It swung a bit violently. Sam grabbed the page before letting go and dropping on the floor.

"Got it!" She said as she raised her hand up. Sam managed to stand up, fortunately.

"How many do we have?" Alex asked.

"One in the kitchen, one the dining room, one in the observatory and one in the library. Gives us four. There's still the second floor." James answered.

"Well, let's check it out. The sooner we can get out of here, the better." Alex said. Sam nodded and they stood by the door.

"Same as before. 3…2…1…open!" She instructed. Alex opened the door and she entered. She checked the hallway as usual.

"Clear!" She announced. James and Alex entered.

"I'll check the servants' quarters. You guys check the other rooms." Sam said. James went for the master bedroom, Alex went to the other bedroom and Sam headed for the Servants' quarters. She entered and did a further inspection on the bones of the servants.

"4 servants, 3 sets. What happened to the fourth? Guess the truth is a mystery." She muttered. As she was standing up, she lost her balance and fell. She noticed that one of the bones shifted and was dipping on the side.

"That shouldn't happen unless there's a hole in there." She said. She put the bones of the servants beside the pit and there, clear as day, is a hole. Cautiously, she stuck her hand in the hole and felt a piece of paper. Sam grabbed it and pulled it out. She inspected it and ran out of the room in glee.

* * *

**AN: And that is chapter 2! God it took me almost two days to do that. I hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**By the way, this is what the numbers meant;**

**1-I have no idea when did Edward Roivas died so I'm mustering a guess. Sorry.**

**2- I also have no idea what year Alex is in but as far as I heard the average person in America goes to college at 18. Alex is 19 in the game, so I'm willing to bet that that was her sophomore year of college and since this story takes place a** **year after the game's events and she's 20, she's in her junior year. Again; sorry.**

**3- Roshambo is another name for Rock-Paper-Scissors. I've been watching too much Castle and picked that up.**

**4-I forgot the kitchen's layout because I'm on a week's respite from playing Eternal Darkness per my parents and uncle's orders. Either that or send me to a shrink.**

**So yeah. I hope that cleared up everything that made you guys scratch your heads. So, ciao! **


	3. Chapter 3: Reminiscence

**AN: I'm back and I'm not dead or insane. Yet. Anyways, I hope those who read liked the previous chapters. Please don't kill me if it sucks; I still have younger cousins and baby nieces to guide through life. Anyway, enough of the drama, I give you, Chapter 3! By the way, Edward's date of birth and death is purely made up because I have no idea when he was born or when he died. **

**And I sure as hell do not mean for this to have sappy, cheesy love moments. But like I said; hints (understatement of the year) of romance. Anyways, this is just a filler chapter. To show you what happens before they head back to Washington. Don't like it? Don't read it. I ain't stopping you from doing so.**

* * *

**Chapter III:**

**Reminiscence**

Alex and James were sitting on the staircase outside the second floor door. They searched every single room that they could but they didn't find a chapter page.

And they're still pissed at each other. Just then, Sam approached them.

"Found one!" She said.

"Found none." Alex countered.

"I guess that's it, then. We should get out of here." James said as he stood up.

"Who's shutting the fuse box, then?" Sam asked.

"You are. You lost two times in Roshambo. You turn it off." Alex said as she and James left to wait for her by the car. Sam was pissed at them for pulling that on her but at least she's not a chicken like those two. She was able to turn off the fuse box and run out of the house. They discarded their items and got on the car again. The tension around the car was suffocating Sam and she knew sooner or later, they're going to blow up.

"So, James, want to visit your mom?" She asked.

"Can I?" He asked. Alex rolled her eyes at his statement.

"I wouldn't ask if you can't now, will I?" Sam answered.

"Alright. Wouldn't hurt to see her again. I mean, it's not like I could die tomorrow with whatever Ancient threat could still be there, thanks to Miss Rising Star here." He quipped, the last statement obviously aimed at Alex.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"That was my fault." Sam said, cursing at herself for ever offering. The hurtful words are coming.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You want me to put it bluntly? Okay. You were the one that dragged me into this war with The Ancients in the first place." He said.

"Oh, yeah, how did that happen?" Alex asked.

"Yep, they're not going to last." Sam muttered as she drove for James' house.

"I mean, you brought me back here a year ago in the first place!"

"You could've said no!"

"How was I supposed to say no? You hung up on me after telling me to pack!" He yelled. Sam made a sharp 360 degree turn before moving onwards.

"What the hell was that for?" Alex asked angrily.

"Because I want the two of you to shut up!" She yelled at them. They did so immediately.

"I knew you guys wouldn't last 5 years or even a year. Jesus Christ! James, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sam said.

"Oh, so now this is my fault? Don't you think you're being a bit biased, Sam?"

"Based on what I heard from those talkies you guys left open, it started because Alex insulted you on those gym trips but why did it get to last year when all this shit started?"

James hesitated before answering.

"I'm mad because of that trapper but partially, I'm mad at Alex for dragging me into this in the first place!"

"And a year later, he starts complaining!" Alex yelled.

"Shut up, Alex. Time for me to play Psychologist here. James, do you really think Alex dragged you back here to Rhode to ruin your life? As far as I know she had no idea that what happened last year would happen. Understand that, kid. Because if you don't; don't you think your anger is a bit misplaced?" Sam asked.

"Drop me off here. I got to go to the bathroom." Alex said as she pointed at a gas station. Alex got out and ran off.

"You're right." He said.

"What?"

"You were right. My anger was misplaced. It's just-I want a normal college life again. The life we had before all of these bombs dropped on us." James answered. Sam sighed before speaking up.

"Another thing to understand, kid; you were the only one she had at the time. Her parents have been dead since she was 10. I was dead to her for seven years, I mean, she was told that her Aunt and Uncle's bodies were charred beyond recognition and her cousin's body was never found. Seven years later, she was told there was an accident with her grandfather. Who did she have to run to back then? It was you. You were her only source of strength at the time. So, please don't blame her for wanting you to stick by her side back then."

Just then, Alex came back.

"Alright, let's go." She said.

"Right." Sam said before driving away again. A couple of minutes later, they arrived at James' house.

"Alright, you guys go. I'll wait here." Sam said.

"You sure? I'm sure Mrs. Matthews would love to meet you." Alex said.

"Based on what James told me once upon a time, she thinks I'm dead so…not going to happen. I'll stay here and catch up on some sleep." Sam answered. Giving up, the two got out of the car and walked up to the door. James took her hand before knocking on the door.

"I'm sorry." He said. Alex ran a hand through his brown hair before kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry too." She said. The door opened and there stood a blonde woman with green eyes. It was James' mother, Lucy Matthews.

"Alex, James, this is a pleasant surprise!" She said.

"Hi, mom!" James greeted her as they hugged. Then, she hugged Alex next.

"Wait a minute, you two are holding hands; you two are dating aren't you?" Lucy asked.

"The jig is up. Yes, we're dating, mother." James answered.

"Well, come on in. What are you guys doing here? Don't you have classes?" She asked.

"Oh, we're here to check something out at The Mansion and visit grandpa's grave. It's his death anniversary today, so here we are." Alex explained.

"Oh, yes. I remember. I put flowers in his grave just this morning." She said.

"I'm sure he'd appreciate it." Alex said.

"So, did anyone else come with you?" Lucy asked. Perfect bait to get Sam to meet her.

"Ah, yes, my cousin." Alex answered. James looked at her questioningly.

"Your cousin? I thought she was dead?" She asked.

"Oh, not dead. Just went missing for a few years. Turned out she was under the custody of my uncle's best friend and grandpa kept her existence from me. Let me go get her." Alex said before rushing out of the house. She closed the door and ran up to the car. Opening it, she saw the driver's seat reclined, Sam wearing sunglasses and eating a burger that came from god knows where. Without hesitation, she grabbed Sam by the tie and dragged her out of the car.

"Hey, what the-"

"You're coming with me. She already knows you're alive." Alex said as she dragged her cousin by the tie. Finally, they stopped by the door.

"Be nice, alright." Alex warned her before opening the door.

"Hey, there they are." James said.

"Mrs. Matthews, meet my cousin, Samantha Roivas." Alex said, using Sam's cover name. To the world, Samantha Chase was dead.

"Nice to meet you, Samantha." Lucy said as she held her hand out. Sam took it and they shook hands.

"Please, call me Sam." She said.

"Okay, Sam, Alex, I prepared breakfast, come into the kitchen and eat. I'm sure the three of you are starving." She said and she led them to the kitchen. They followed and sat down. They ate pancakes and bacon in very awkward silence.

"So, Sam, what do you do for a living? I'm sure you graduated college already." Lucy asked, trying to break the silence. Alex looked at Sam immediately.

"I'm a Professor at George Washington University." She answered.

"Oh, I'm sure you run into these two from time to time." Lucy said.

"Run into them? I'm their Literature Professor. I teach them whenever they have classes for it." Sam said.

"Literature Professor, huh? At 22? That's an impressive feat. Wh-when did you graduate?" She asked. Sam thought about if for a second. Recently, she's been having memory lapses of when a certain event happened.

"Let's see; I got out of Middle School when I was 15, I skipped high school so I graduated at 20." Sam answered.

"Impressive. You must have quite the brains." Lucy said, clearly amazed. After that, they kept eating in silence and they helped out clean up. It was time to leave after that. Sam left to get the car heated up.

"Now, the three of you take care on the way back to D.C. alright." Lucy said.

"Of course, Mrs. Matthews." Alex said.

"Oh, you're my son's girlfriend now, call me Lucy." She said. Alex simply nodded in reply.

"Hey, mom, whatever happened to dad?" James asked. Alex knew that James' father mysteriously died while serving in the Gulf War in 1991, when James was only 10. His body was never recovered.

"Honestly, son, I don't know. The army told me he was dead and his body was never recovered but you know what? He was a hero. He loved you very much and I'm sure he would be so proud of you if he saw you now. Now, go on." She answered and kissed James' forehead. They both left and got on the car. Waving one last time to the kind Lucy Matthews, Sam drove away from the house to their last destination of the day; Swan Point Cemetery.

* * *

A few minutes later, the three of them arrived at the cemetery after making a stop over at a flower shop. Since it's been a long time since they visited, they figured that they should also pay the respects to their parents. Those who could've possibly died at the hands of The Ancients. They went to the Roivas Family plot. The plot was filled with the tombs of every single member of the Roivas line since the cemetery was built. Aaron, his wife, Maximillian, his wife and their three children were transferred to Swan Point Cemetery in 1846 when the cemetery was first opened. A black metal fence was around the area to signify that a family owned the plot. They approached Edward's grave.

_Edward M. Roivas_

_April 13, 1925 – October 13, 2000_

_Beloved Father, Grandfather and Friend_

Taking a deep breath Alex sighed and put the flowers in front of the grave.

"We miss you, grandpa. We hope you're at peace now." She said as she wiped her tears away. Alex stood up and approached her parents' graves. They were buried side by side and a large tombstone stood for the both of them. Alex's father was Edward's oldest child and only son and the twin brother of Sam's mother.

_Richard Edward Roivas _ _Jennifer Erica Roivas_

_August 24, 1955 - July 21, 1991 February 17, 1955 - July 21, 1991_

_ Loving Husband and Father Loving Wife and Mother_

_Both died in a car accident at age 36_

_"That is not dead which can eternal lie."_

More tears escaped Alex's eyes. She missed her parents dearly. Even now, she could still remember their last gathering during July 3rd 1990 as a complete and whole family. She was 9, Sam was 11. She closed her eyes and remembered.

***Flashback Sequence***

9 year old Alex was at the harbor in Bristol County with her parents, waiting for her father's sister and her family. The Park was packed with families celebrating the upcoming 4th of July. In Bristol County, when it's July 3, everyone visits Bristol Harbor to have picnics and see the fireworks. Just then she saw a car pull over. The first person that came out was one of her most favorite people in the world; her cousin, Sam. She stood up and ran towards them.

"Sammy!" She yelled and she jumped in her arms.

"Hey, there's my favorite girl!" Sam yelled as she started spinning in circles with Alex in her arms.

"So, did you get in the softball team?" Alex asked enthusiastically.

"She sure did, Alex. She's the pitcher." Her Uncle, Julius Chase, answered.

"Really? Teach me how to play!" She begged.

"Of course but first, we're going to have a picnic and then before we leave, we're going to play softball." Sam answered. They went back to where they were having a picnic after that. A few minutes later after eating, Sam was trying to cajole everyone into playing.

"Who wants to play some softball?" Sam asked as she wore her gloves.

"I do!" Alex yelled.

"Alright, let's play!" Alex's father, Richard, said with an enthusiasm to match his daughter's.

"I'm in!" Julius said as he stood up.

"Well, no reason not to join." Jennifer Roivas said as she stood up as well. The only ones that didn't join were Richard's sister, Edwina and their father, Edward Roivas. They played before the fireworks started. Turns out, Sam was a mean pitcher like her uncle and that comes with a mean swing. Almost every ball they had went into the water or hit that 9 year old boy. Little Alex, however, didn't care about that. She was having the time of her life.

And that's all that mattered to her.

***End Flashback Sequence***

"I hope you guys are proud of me." Alex said as she cried. James wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sure they are." He whispered. Sam came to sit down beside them.

"Hey, Sam, do you remember July 3 of 1990?" She asked.

"How could I forget? I was just made pitcher in the softball team during middle school. We were playing softball in Bristol Harbor waiting for the fireworks to start. That was like what? A year and 18 days before your parents died? We never got to celebrate after that because we had to go back to Italy because Dad had to do something." Sam asked.

"Yep."

"Bristol Harbor in July 3, 1990? You guys were there?" James asked.

"Yeah, we were." Sam answered.

"I was there too. That was the last day we spent together with my father as a family. There are these two girls about 9 and 11. The 9 year old was wearing a blue shirt and the 11 year old was wearing a light green polo shirt. Those two girls, man, the 9 year old; she can hit but she's not that good of a pitcher but she is a good catcher. But the 11 year old, man, that kid was insane. When she hits, it either goes to the water or hits someone in the face. That someone always being me." He recounted.

"Did they happen to look like this?" Alex asked as she pulled out her wallet and showed him a picture of her and Sam on that day.

"Yeah, yeah, this is them. Wait? That was the two of you?" He asked.

"Don't hold those balls against me, man. My father apologized to your dad for that." Sam said.

"No. You both were kind of cute. Especially Alex." He said as he gave the picture back.

"Thank you, Jimmy." She said and she kissed his cheek. Sam stood up and approached her parents' graves. Like Alex's parents, it was a big tombstone that stood for both of them. Sam's father, while not a Roivas, wanted to be buried next to his wife. She read both inscriptions on the graves.

_Julius Andrew Chase Edwina Alexis Roivas - Chase_

_ March 22, 1955 - September 4, 1993 August 24, 1955 - September 3, 1993_

_"And with strange aeons even death may die."_

Sam was wondering why those quotes from the fictional Necronomicon was inscribed on their parents' graves. She brushed it off, thinking it was just because of the centuries long fascination of the family with the Arcane.

"Sorry."

Those were the only words Sam could say. Before her parents left to be in that car accident that claimed their lives, they had a big argument. She just had a broken arm from a softball game when she was 14. Her parents were dropping her off at Mark Williams' house to be babysat because she can't do much. Her father wanted her to leave the team to prevent anything like that happening again. In anger, she lashed out on them and after that, they left. She didn't know that was going to be the last time she'll see them. The next morning, she received word from her grandfather that they were dead and that she can never see Alex until he dies. At the time it seemed like the right decision; she was dead to the world and showing up would only confuse little Alex. She stayed behind a tree during the funeral. Even when everyone was gone, she didn't approach. Back then, Sam saw James approach Alex when she was crying by her pseudo grave. She left after that, knowing that someone would take care of her. After that, life was never normal for her. Her life became jumping from one middle school to another because of Mark's job, then CIA training while trying to obtain a college degree followed by missions around the world, all the while making excuses to her students just to keep her cover intact. She read her fake grave as well.

_Samantha Verona Chase_

_April 16, 1979 – September 4, 1993_

Verona. That was her middle name. Her father was half-Italian and grew up in Verona, Italy before he turned 14. She chuckled at her name. Verona. It means 'truth'.

"How ironic." She muttered. Her name meant truth, yet here she was. Living a lie. Using another identity. Again, she chuckled before walking away. She saw Alex and James by another grave away from the family plot. She approached and read the grave.

_Hector Daniel Matthews_

_May 3, 1954 - January 31, 1991_

_A caring friend, A loving husband and father, A true hero_

"Your dad?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I want to know what happened to him so bad. Why his body was never recovered." He said. He shook his head and turned away from the grave.

"Let's go." Sam said. Alex and James followed her back to her car. She started the car and drove away.

"Hey, say this Ancient threat ends, what do you guys plan to do?" James asked.

"Finish College and find a decent job then I'll try and figure things out from there." Alex answered.

"Same, except I planned further than that." James answered.

"What about you?" Alex asked Sam as she drove. She stopped at the traffic light.

"Me? I guess, try and go normally again." She answered.

"You mean quit the CIA? Take an early retirement?" James asked curiously.

"No. You see before this started, I was assigned to every single mission the agency knew I was capable of doing. Since I just got back from sabbatical and I asked them to take things easy on me, they gave me a lot less field work. After this, I'm going to take up the usual load of field work again. Because whether I like it or not; that's how normal it's going to be for me from here on out." Sam explained before driving away. Back to the airport. Back to the plane that'll take them back to what, hopefully, could soon be their normal lives again.

* * *

**AN: And that is chapter 3! I told you this is just a filler chapter! Worry not my dear readers; the next chapter will be The Lovecraft Chapter! But until then I hope you all liked this one! **

**To nyantasticMIO: Yes! I named James' mom after Fairy Tail's Lucy! That should take the question mark off of your head.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams of Darkness

**AN: Alrighty then! So we are now in Chapter 4! As I start this chapter, it is Monday here in the Philippines meaning I have two days before my one week respite from playing Eternal Darkness ends. But worry not, I will try and update on this story as much as I could. Okay, so this is Chapter 4, otherwise known as The Lovecraft Chapter! I apologize if this chapter is pure crap or horribly inaccurate. I hope you guys enjoy this! Thanks to those who read and reviewed! Arigatou!**

* * *

**Chapter IV:**

**Dreams of Darkness**

Sunday morning, Alex was sleeping in her new room at Sam's condo. The moment they got back from Rhode Island, Alex decided to move in to get it over it. They were able to move all her stuff to her room in the condo. Thankfully, all she had at the dorm were clothes, a TV, a laptop, an alarm clock, her desk and her books. The posters she had were moved to her room as well. The bed was left at the dorm because there was a queen size bed in her room. As of now, she was having the perfect dream a love struck teenager could have; a dream of her and her boyfriend riding off in the sunset after the dangers they faced. Unfortunately, said dream was about to be interrupted.

"Rise and Shine, Alex!" A voice yelled. She pulled the covers above her head to block out the rays of sunlight.

"Get up before I give you an F in Literature!" Sam threatened. Reluctantly, she got up.

"Man, you're a hot mess!" Her cousin exclaimed. Alex glared at her in response.

"Go take a shower. James will be arriving in a few minutes. We can start reading those chapter pages after breakfast." Sam instructed. Alex followed her orders, albeit reluctantly. After a few minutes, she emerged from her room.

"Finally!" Sam yelled. Needless to say, Alex was still sleepy and when that happens, she's a bit grouchy. Before she could lash out, however, James came in.

"I bring pizza and I bring coffee." He announced. James set the items down on the dining table. They sat down on the table and started eating.

"Hey, did you guys notice the inscriptions and mom and dad's graves? As well as Uncle and Auntie's?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. 'That is not dead which can eternal lie. And with strange aeons even death may die.' What about it?" James asked as they finished eating. Alex was downing her coffee while eating.

"I know what it means. It's a hint. Maybe-maybe our parents and grandfather knew that we would someday find the tome. Maybe our parents found the tome and they want us to find something from the Lovecraft Chapter." She assessed.

"How exactly do we prove this theory of yours?" Alex asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"One way to find out." Sam answered. She stood up and the two followed her. Sam approached a wall beside her TV set.

"I'm showing you guys this for emergency reasons. No one is to know about this. Now, knock three times on this wall." Sam instructed as she knocked on the wall. Just then a pad popped out from the wall. The kind that CIA agents use.

"I've uploaded your hand prints in this thing so you guys can activate this anytime you want." She explained and she put her had on top of the pad. It started scanning her hand immediately.

"After the scan, just type in what you want to be revealed around my house. You want the panic room, type 'Reveal Panic Room'." Sam said as she typed. They heard a rumbling from Sam's room.

"If something happens, just run to my room. You can open it from the inside. Anyways, you want the Armory, type 'Reveal Armory'."

An armory revealed itself.

"Yowza! You're packing more heat in here than the trunk of your Mercedes." James said. The armory had an assortment of guns, rocket launchers, grenades and swords. From Flintlocks to Machine guns. From Incendiary grenades to flash bombs. From Gladius to Long swords. You name it, she got it.

"Yes. Now, this is what I was supposed to show you both. Type 'Reveal Safe'."

Once she pressed enter, the wall beside the TV slid aside and revealed a safe. It was the type of safe where you have to press the numbers to open it.

"The code is 082455." She explained as she typed the code in. The code was the birth dates of Richard and Edwina Roivas. Sam grabbed the handle and pulled it down, opening the safe. Inside was the Tome of Eternal Darkness. Sam took it and once she put it on the table where the chapter pages are, the words became more readable.

"Here it is. 'Dreams of Darkness'." Alex said as she pointed out the Lovecraft chapter.

"Makes sense. Lovecraft used to have night terrors. I'm not going to be surprised if he got inspiration from them." Sam said. She walked over to the couch and lied down. A year ago, whenever Alex or James read a chapter page, for some unknown reason it would make her pass out and she can see what happened to the person involved. It was like she was observing them. It was like she was there but at the same time, she wasn't. It was like a trip through time. A trip through the ages.

"Ready?" Alex asked. She gave them the thumbs up sign and just as Alex read, her vision was tinted with red and she passed out.

* * *

_Providence, Rhode Island_

_1927 A.D._

In Providence, Rhode Island, a 37 year old man by the name of Howard Phillips Lovecraft sat on his desk, writing a letter to his friend, August Derleth.

_Dear August,_

_My friend, it has been years since the death of my dear mother. I still grieve at the loss. Not even men of science can help her. And my dear friend, I fear sleep. Those night terrors have begun yet again since my mother died. Those vile creatures that have inspired my life's work have begun invading my mind yet again. While I use them for my work, I cannot help but feel fear each time I see those repulsive creatures. I have returned here to Providence with my aunts. Away from Red Hook. I have brought with me a mysterious tome that I found in New York 3 years ago. Its knowledge fills me with more inspiration; the inspiration that made me write The Hound. But my friend, when my dear mother died, I have dreamt of a majestic city, filled with terrifying creatures. I end this brief letter now, August. I await your response._

_Sincerely,_

_H.P.L. _

Once he finished the letter, Lovecraft sealed it in an envelope and did what was necessary to send the letter to August. He returned home and took the mysterious tome. He opened it and read the stories that filled its pages.

"Fascinating." He muttered to himself. Feeling tiredness creep upon him, he closed the thick book and slept on his bed.

***Dream Sequence***

Lovecraft opened his eyes and he found himself floating. Floating in the majestic city he always dreamed about. A light shined brightly at the heart of the city. Nine great spires towered over the city, as if watching over its inhabitants. He looked down and what terrified him was the blood that drenched the city entrance. Regardless, he moved on. He saw them yet again. The monsters that were described in the tome that he found. A hulking beast with three faces, a scorpion-like monster with wings, a shambling corpse, a floating beast with 8 arms, etc. As he looked at the light in the middle of the city, he saw an image being played out. Lovecraft saw a being consisting of many eyes and many mouths and many tentacles and there lay before the being were three unique artifacts.

"My god." He muttered. One of the artifacts was red hued claw and the other looked like horns except they were green. The third artifact was a black heart. He saw a blonde haired girl mourning an unknown person before the visions ended. The three faced beast saw Lovecraft and Lovecraft tried to run away. Just as he did, the beast swiped his claw at him and the dream ended.

***End Dream Sequence***

Lovecraft woke up from his sleep, truly and utterly terrified of his recent dream. He stood up and opened the drawer where he kept the tome, only to find that it's no longer there. He was planning to rid himself of it anyway.

"What does the dream mean?" He asked himself. Lovecraft sat down at his desk, in front of his typewriter and started writing a story. A story about dreams. A story about his alter ego, Randolph Carter. A story about a majestic city and the gods he created from his mind.

The story that would soon be known as '_The Dream Quest of Unknown Kadath'_.

_10 years later_

_1937 A.D._

10 years after the day he had that dream, H.P. Lovecraft lay on his deathbed in the Jane Brown Memorial Hospital. He was all alone now, with his aunts dead. After he wrote _The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath_, his dreams never stopped. And he used them to his advantage. He wrote more stories such as _The Case of Charles Dexter Ward, At the Mountains of Madness, The Shadow over Innsmouth _and _The Shadow out of Time._ The more he dreamt about that city, the more he learned and the more he was able to watch those images completely. Now here he was, lying on his deathbed in a hospital because of cancer. He hoped that someone would find the tome. The chosen ones. People like him; chosen to save humanity from the terrors of the unknown. Thankfully, he garnered his inspiration from his dreams. He hoped that that would be enough to warn humanity. Sighing, he closed his eyes and let go. Away from the cruel world, away from the dreams but most of all, away from the pain.

* * *

"So, that was it. I don't know what I can get out of it." Alex said as she inserted the page in the tome and closed it.

"Wow. Just…wow." James said, clearly surprised and utterly speechless. Just then, Sam bolted up and fell from the couch.

"Oh, god." She muttered.

"Got anything out of it?" James asked as she stood up. Sam approached them and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Yes. Lovecraft's life was influenced by The Ancients via his dreams. The cities in his stories like Celephais, R'yleh, Kadath, The Dreamlands, etc. They were all inspired by one city and one city only; Ehn'gha. Now his deities; obviously inspired by The Ancients. And the supposedly fictional Necronomicon. That was none other than the Tome of Eternal Darkness." Sam explained as she ate.

"What about this vision that Lovecraft saw in Ehn'gha?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, that I didn't have a complete glimpse. It cut off all of a sudden. One thing I know though, you were mourning someone." Sam explained, pointing to Alex.

"What?"

"The blonde haired girl in the vision. That was you. In Mantorok's chamber." She answered. Alex was speechless.

"Well, what does that mean?" James asked.

"It means one of you is going to die. Who else have I left to mourn aside from the two of you?" Alex said. She was pale as a ghost and fear was evident in her voice.

"No. No one is going to die. And if someone will, it's going to be me." Sam said. She knew that James would be more than capable of taking care of Alex.

"You know what? Let's just put all of this behind us. We've had enough surprises for one day. Let's go out and have some fun." James suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go somewhere." Alex said. Sam pulled out and put all of the remaining chapter pages in a messenger tube. They stashed them and the tome back in the safe before closing everything and leaving the condo to have some fun. Thankfully, they were able to relieve a little bit of stress from their outing.

* * *

**AN: And that is Chapter 4! Again, I apologize if this chapter is pure crap or horribly inaccurate. Please keep in mind that what happened above is purely made up. Please read and review. Thank you very much. I'll be able to work on this more since my respite time is extended for another week by some unknown reason. Either that or go to a shrink. So, til next time! Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5: His Return

**AN: Here we are at Chapter 5! Honestly, this is just another filler chapter but this is mildly connected to what will happen in the story. I hope you all like this. Thanks to those who read and reviewed by the way.**

**To nyantasticMIO: You want a condo with those cool toys? Join the CIA then! XD**

* * *

**Chapter V:**

**His return**

The next day, it was Monday morning. Alex was getting ready for school and Sam was waiting for her in the living room. With her bag, she left the room.

"Oh, hey." Sam greeted her. Alex noticed that she was packing guns in a large bag.

"What is that?" Alex asked, horrified.

"This? Well, it's pretty clear that this Ancient threat ain't over yet. So, it's better safe that sorry." She said as she tucked a pistol in her pants. The clips were also in her belt. She held one out to Alex. Alex was reluctant to take up arms again.

"Take it or die, Alex." Sam warned her. Reluctantly, Alex took it and Sam handed her some clips. Like Sam she tucked it in her pants, the only concealment offered is her shirt and her jacket. James entered the condo all of a sudden.

"Sam, I'm going to tell you this once. Spare key under the mat is so old fashioned." He said. He saw the bag of guns and stopped in his tracks.

"What's going on?" He asked. Alex explained to James the precautionary measures they have to take from now on.

"Are you sure that they could still be out there?" He asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure these damn chapter pages wouldn't appear out of the blue for no good reason." Sam answered. James sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. She looked at Alex's weary face. Sam pitied the two of them. No one should have to go through this. She sighed and spoke up again.

"Look, I get it. You guys want your normal college life back. I want that too. The sooner we get these over with the better but right now, I still have papers to grade and lessons to discuss while you guys still have some studying to deal with. Once we're done for the day, we can get a move on those chapter pages, hopefully end this Ancient threat and you guys can go back to your normal college lives and I can take up my usual load of field work again. Let's go."

She picked up the bag of guns and they left the condo after locking the door. They got in Sam's car and drove silently to the university. When they arrived, Sam was able to sneak the bag of guns into the university to her office.

"Now, remember; keep your guns with you at all times. It's raining so your jackets should be an additional protection. Take it to the cafeteria with you, classes, I don't care. Just keep them with you at all times, alright." Sam explained as she handed James a gun and a couple of clips. He took it and, like the other two, tucked it in his pants.

"How are you hiding yours?" Alex asked. Sam lifted up her sweater vest, revealing her gun. Sam was wearing a red sweater vest, a long sleeved white dress shirt, jeans and boots. A black tie was around the collar of her shirt.

"That should work." She said as she let go of the vest.

"Get to your classes, both of you." Sam said sternly. The two left and headed for their first classes of the day. After that, they jumped from class to class as usual. Then lunch time and free period, then jump from class to class again. All in all, it seemed like it was going to be a normal day for Alex and James. When it was their literature class, however, that's when shit hit the fan. They entered the classroom and sat in their usual seats. Sam entered a couple of minutes later.

"Alright, my dear sweet students. Please sit down. Your lessons in H.P. Lovecraft and weird fiction ain't over yet." Sam announced.

"Right, where did we stop last Friday? Anyone?" She asked. A bespectacled boy raised his hand all of a sudden. Sam pointed at him and gestured for him to answer.

"Professor, last week we stopped after you gave the summary and themes of The Shadow over Innsmouth. You said that you'd start with the summary and themes of The Case of Charles Dexter Ward." The boy said.

"Yes, that's quite true. Alright, let's start." Sam said and she opened up a picture in her laptop that was projected to the screen. It was of a rather large house.

"Anyone can guess what that house is?" Sam asked. Nobody dared to talk. She sighed deeply and shook her head. It was obvious that these kids did not do their research.

"That house is The Halsey House at 140 Prospect Street in Providence, Rhode Island, built in 1801 by Colonel Thomas Lloyd Halsey. You guys see the connection yet?" She asked. Still no one talked.

"Look, unless you guys provoke me I'm not going to eat you, kill you or shoot you. Having a wrong answer once will not provoke me so if you guys know something, answer it when I ask a question. Anyways, this house served as The Ward House in the story." Sam explained. Suddenly, that Watson girl raised her hand. Alex and James looked at the girl who raised her hand.

"Miss Watson, what is it?" She asked.

"Professor, is this Literature class or Architecture class? Because you're boring the crap out of me." She answered. Alex and James looked back at her.

"Alex, look at her eyes. That's not even her anymore. Or barely her." James pointed out. Indeed, Alex noticed the way Sam stared at the girl. It was like the life got sucked out of her. What creeped them out the most was when she smiled the smile of a calm yet provoked woman. And in their books, that's not good news. Especially with Sam.

"You really like to play with fire don't you, Miss Watson? Trust me when you've been through the things I've been through, you will consider this thing as a treat. Nobody entertained me when I was barely hanging on to life because of this." Sam said as she lifted her shirt up. Revealing to the entire class her scar that neither James nor even Alex has ever seen. It was a scar that started from her left collarbone and ended at the bottom of her stomach. It was like an elongated object imbedded itself in her.

"James, if she had an injury that left her a scar like that and seemingly deep, shouldn't it have killed her?" Alex asked, curiously. James couldn't answer her, however. Sam put her shirt down and addressed the girl yet again.

"Now go on. Say another offensive thing to me, about my lectures, about Alex and James or about my family and I will guarantee to you that you will not like what punishment I will hand out to you. You will wish that you have never crossed paths with me. You will wish that you have never provoked me." Sam threatened. It was obvious that the girl was scared shitless.

"Now, I will begin with the summarization. The Case of Charles Dexter Ward is about a young man. The title character, Charles, is a member of a prominent Rhode Island family who is said to have disappeared from a mental asylum after prolonged periods of insanity followed by minor but unheard of physiological changes. Shut up all of you." Sam said, knowing full well that insults about their family would follow. She shared a look with Alex. Now that they think of it, the tragedies of the House of Roivas aren't so different from the tragedies of the Wards.

"The story is narrated by the family doctor, Marinus Bicknell Willett, in his attempt to discover the root of the family's mental instability. By that time, Charles has already descended to madness."

Just then a man in his late 20s entered the room. Sam was suspicious of him but nevertheless pressed on with her lesson.

"Anyways, Willett learns that Charles has spent the past several years finding the grave of his ancestor, the ill-reputed Joseph Curwen. Joseph Curwen is a successful shipping entrepreneur but he was also rumored to be an alchemist but in reality, he was a necromancer and a mass murderer."

Alex and James looked behind them and saw the suspicious man. They looked at Sam but she shook her head.

"Willett's investigation proceeds and he finds out that Charles has recovered Curwen's ashes and-alright, seriously. Hey! You at the back! Yeah, you who just entered! Are you a student here?" She asked. The man stood up and sneered at her. Whenever someone suspicious does that, it only means one thing. The man pulled a gun and pointed it at her.

"Everyone get down!" Sam yelled. Alex and James, who knew that, something was up with the guy pulled there guns out and held him at gun point. Only the four of them remained standing while most of the students stayed down watching the scene.

"Who are you? What do you want?" James questioned.

"I'm just a messenger named Ralph Phillips." The man, Ralph, said while he pointed his gun.

"Well, you know what, Ralph. You might as well put the gun down because the three of us are crack shots here." Alex warned him.

"Well, too bad. Before I try to kill the three of you and leave I'll tell you this; Pious Augustus is out there on the quadrangle with more students and more people like me and he sends his regards." He said with a smile. Then he started firing his gun. Alex, James and Sam started firing at him as well. They managed to hit him but one bullet hit Sam's shoulder, making her fall to the ground.

"Aaah! Son of a bitch!" She yelled as she clutched her fingers.

"_All students please go to the quadrangle!" _A voice from the intercom said.

"Go! All of you. I'll be fine!" Sam yelled at her students. In panic, the students left. Only James and Alex stayed behind.

"You alright?" James asked.

"I feel like a million bucks. Let's get to my office." Sam said, sarcastically. She stood up and ran out the side door and headed for Sam's office undetected. She handed them each a sword in case they run out of bullets and bulletproof vests that she kept in a chest. Alex and James grabbed shotguns while Sam grabbed a machine gun. Sam hissed in pain as she slung the machine gun on her shoulder.

"You okay?" Alex asked worriedly.

"It stings but I'll live." She answered. She prepped her gun up immediately.

"Let's go. I'm willing to bet that since I'm here and someone most likely called the cops, the CIA would be arriving in a couple of minutes." She added. With caution, they walked the halls and got to the quadrangle with no problems. The entire student body and faculty were there out in the pouring rain and there were more men with guns watching over the students. And on the middle of them, was someone they were familiar with. An old man with sunglasses wearing dress pants, loafers, a white dress shirt and a beige blazer. They knew who it was.

"Pious, you bastard." James said as he tried to move to attack but Alex held him back.

"No, we try silent attacks on the patrolling guards. Go." Sam ordered. The two left and Sam watched as they killed the patrolling guards with their swords. Pulling out her own, she killed a passing guard by slitting his throat. They met up yet again.

"This is ridiculous! I'm ending this now!" Alex yelled before she went and revealed herself. She shot one of the 10 guards in there. James joined the fray as well. Reluctantly, Sam joined as well but after killing half of the guards, a damage field spell went up. The three of them were overpowered. Alex and James were forced to kneel with guns pointed to their head but Sam was left standing.

"Well done, men. Strip the girl of her weapons and vest." Pious ordered them. One of his men took Sam's guns, sword and her vest. Alex noticed that her bullet wound was bleeding more.

"Now, where are the remaining artifacts and the tome? My new master requires them." Pious demanded of her. Sam remained silent.

"Where is it, Roivas? Tell me and I will spare you from the same fate Ellia suffered!" He threatened her.

"You can do what you want to me, Pious! You see I'm trained to be tortured and still not reveal information! You can torture me, you can kill me but I will not tell you anything! You can do the same to them! I guarantee you they won't talk as well!" She spat at him defiantly.

"Oh, really now? Then I'm sure dear Alexandra here will tell me in exchange for your safety." Pious said in glee. He stuck a finger in the bullet wound, causing her immense pain but she didn't show it. He added some electricity and transferred it to her. This caused Sam to finally crack and start yelling.

"No, stop! Please!" Alex begged him but instead he just kept on going. It broke the students' hearts to see their beloved Professor be tortured. Alex was torn. Without the tome to save them, she wanted to talk.

"Both of you better not tell him anything, Alex! It's our duty!" Sam yelled.

"Ah, yes! The duty of the Guardians of Light." Pious muttered as he continued his torture.

"Oh, you still won't tell me anything, Alexandra? Would you reveal your secrets if I did this?" He asked. He summoned a sword and stabbed Sam. The students and teachers were horrified. Alex still didn't speak and neither did James. Sam stood up and when one of the men spotted her, she overpowered him, used him as a human shield and shot 2 men with the gun. Then she grabbed Alex's shotgun and shot the remaining 3 men.

"Did you really think that's all it would take to kill me? I took an entire chunk of shrapnel at 17, for God's sake!" Sam told him. Her bleeding was getting worse.

"This isn't the last you will hear from me, Roivas! I trust you will know the truth soon enough about you survived that shrapnel when you were 17!" Pious said confidently as he summoned a spell. Most likely to get him out of there.

"NO!" Sam yelled as he tried to go after him.

"Sam, no!" Alex said as she tried to stop Sam but it was too late. The spell was complete and a blast wave was emitted, throwing Sam into one of the pillars, adding a wound to her head.

"Sam! No, you cannot leave me! Not again!" Alex yelled at her as she cried and cradled Sam's body in her arms. She was too weak to talk but she saw bright lights and sound of helicopters approaching. The cavalry just arrived. Hopefully, it would keep them safe for now. Sam closed her eyes and passed out, knowing that everything is far from over.

* * *

**AN: And that is chapter 5! Another filler chapter! I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review. I would appreciate it. Till next time! Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6: Darkness Within

**AN: Here we are at Chapter 6! As always, I hope you guys liked my previous chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing to those that did so. Now, we come to the point where you guys find out where the shrapnel scar came from as well as the story of Sam growing up with her adoptive father/ handler. I hope you like this chapter. And here is Chapter 6!**

**To nyantasticMIO: Oh, David-niichan, you will learn in this chapter why Sam is so resilient.**

* * *

**Chapter VI:**

**Darkness Within**

_1 week later_

Alex and James were walking in the hospital towards Sam's room. It's been a week since Pious declared war on them in public yet again. The CIA is trying their best to cover up what happened and whenever students try to ask them what was that attack about, they would always answer the same thing; "It's best if you didn't know." Now, Sam has been in a week long coma due to a bullet wound, a stab wound and a concussion. Some students would come and visit their Professor, out of concern or simply because there was nothing better to do than check on her because classes have been cancelled for a week now and wouldn't resume until Thursday. With a box of Sam's favorite, Pepperoni pizza and a pack of cherry licorice, they knocked on the door. The door swung open, revealing a man in his mid 40s with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a suit.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Is Sam there?" James asked curiously. A glimmer of recognition appeared in the man's face.

"Oh, you must be Alex and James, come in please. I'm sure Sam would like to see you here when she finally wakes up." He said as he let them in.

"Are you Mark Williams? The man who adopted Sam?" Alex asked as she set the pack of licorice beside Sam's table.

"Yes, Alex, that would be me. You've grown so much. Last I saw you; you were stuck to Sam like glue and you were just up to my knees." Mark said.

"We've met?" Alex asked him. She doesn't remember ever meeting this man and she never saw herself as a clingy baby either. Maybe she was clingy to Sam.

"Yes, we have but at that time you were only 3 so it's not uncommon that you won't remember. Back then, I was a patient of your grandfather and of course, a friend of your Uncle Julius and Aunt Edwina."

That explains it. She sat down beside Sam.

"What was she like, growing up and how was she like when you were raising her?" James asked curiously. Mark sighed before answering him.

"Well, it wasn't a piece of cake obviously. She…took her parents' death hard. Became withdrawn but she simply accepted her grandfather's decision when he said that I'll be raising her and that she can't see Alex again. Probably thought it was for the best or she didn't want Alex to see her like that. It became harder for her because we had to move from place to place. Never staying in one place for too long, never having friends for too long. Hell, after her parents' death, she barely touched a baseball bat. She either didn't want to play or refused to join the teams. She always said 'what's the point if I'm leaving soon anyways?' So, she was a bit difficult. When she started her CIA training at 15, I guess it disciplined her. With her brains, I sent her to college while she was training. When she was 16, she became an agent. We stopped moving during that time because she was in college. At 17, she had a near death experience but she made it through. She was my whole world. Gave me a reason to keep going. My wife died before we could have kids and I guess it was a blessing in disguise when I got to raise her. Her parents' death affected me as well. I lost a brother because of something unexplainable. She missed Alex dearly so when I heard of Edward's death, I forced her into sabbatical so she could see her."

As Mark finished his story, they heard Sam groaning and rubbing her eyes.

"God, how long was I out? Uncle Mark, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Sammy!" Alex said in relief as she hugged her tightly. Sam was stunned but returned the hug, nevertheless.

"Sam, do you remember what happened last week?" James asked.

"Of course I do. Wait, a week? I've been out for a week?" She questioned in surprise.

"Yeah. And classes have been cancelled and won't resume until this Thursday." Alex answered.

"Eat up." James said as he offered her a pizza. They each took one and started eating.

"Sam, where did you get that scar?" Alex asked. Sam thought about it for a while before answering her.

"Well…to be honest, I really don't remember. All I know is that it came from a mission when I was 17 but I can't remember what the mission was about. Two of my men died there and I guess I repressed the memory of the whole thing."

Alex simply accepted her answer. A few hours later, Sam was given the go signal to go home and that's what they did. Sam, however, had a cast for her arm because of the bullet wound, stitches on her forehead and a couple of more bandages for her stomach.

"Now, are you sure you'll be fine?" Mark asked her as they embraced.

"Yes, Uncle. I got these two stooges with me, anyways, so…yeah. I'll be fine." She answered. Mark nodded and got on his own car.

"Let's go. We've got chapter pages to read." Sam said as they walked to their car. Like the last time they were in the car, the ride was silent. Finally, they got home and entered the condo.

"Ah…home sweet home." Sam said. After that, she headed to her room for a much needed shower. After that, she headed out to have lunch with the two. Alex makes mean spaghetti and as a welcome home meal, that's what she made. After lunch, Sam got the tome and chapter pages from the safe.

"Who is this new master Pious was talking about? Wouldn't he need an artifact to get one?" James asked.

"We left the artifacts at those pedestals in-oh shit! We left the artifacts at those pedestals in Ehn'gha! He must have gotten access to one of them but which one?" Alex answered.

"Well, hopefully, we can get answers in here." Sam said as she set the tome and chapter pages on the table. Alex randomly picked a messenger tube and took the chapter page.

"'Darkness Within'. Sam, I think this is about you." Alex said. Sam, who was about to lie on the couch, looked at her with a scowl.

"Really? You got that from a chapter page?" She asked.

"No. It says your name right here. I think this was when you were 17." She answered.

"Read it, go on." Sam said as she lied on the couch and closed her eyes. Alex and James started to read immediately.

* * *

_1996 A.D._

_Outskirts of Rome, Lazio, Italy_

17 year old Sam was standing by her car in a field in the outskirts of Rome. The moon was up high and the breeze was looked to her right and saw a couple of lights from the city of Rome. It wasn't like Verona, where she had grown accustomed to but it was something and near her father's roots. Being in the CIA is cool and all, but damn it, she missed her mom, she missed her dad, her uncle, her aunt, her grandfather but most of all, she missed Alex.

'It was her birthday 2 days ago. She's 15 years old by now. Guess a mental greeting would have to do; Happy Birthday, Alex.' She thought to herself. With a sigh, she continued watching that rather large building she saw her target enter. It's 1 AM and he still hasn't left the building since he went inside at 10:30 PM. The car door slammed as her partner got out of the car.

"Look who's finally awake." She praised sarcastically. A young man about her age with slick black hair stood beside her with his hands in his pockets.

"Have you been out here since we got here?" He asked. The man was her partner, Elliot Wade. Like Sam, Elliot was an orphan and recruited at 14.

"Yeah. The ROS **(1) **of the Carabinieri **(2) **hasn't arrived yet, though." Sam answered as she tinkered with her gun.

"You should get some sleep." He suggested.

"No thanks. It was my cousin's birthday 2 days ago. Whenever it's her birthday, the entire week fills my sleep with dreams of her hating me for leaving her." She answered. Just then, a couple of vans pulled up beside them.

"Finally, the ROS is here." Elliot said. They both prepped up and started briefing the ROS.

"Surround the building. Agent Wade and I will enter the building. We believe that these people are not only trying to plant bombs around various areas in Rome but also to assassinate the President of the Italian Republic to cause panic. When we enter the building, I want all of you to enter the building only if you hear gunfire in case diplomacy doesn't work. Only kill if necessary. There are innocent lives at stake, people. Let's try to prevent that from happening." Sam instructed in fluent Italian **(3)**. Afterwards, they silently approached the barn. Elliot and Sam were equipped with tactical vests, Beretta 93Rs and an H&K MP5 like the ROS members.

"Elliot, on three." Sam said. Elliot nodded and counted. When they got to three, they busted through the doors. A couple of people with guns were working on bombs.

"You're all under arrest!" Elliot announced.

"Where's the leader of this operation?" She asked.

"That would be me." A man with a shotgun said. Sam smirked upon seeing it was the man that they'd been following ever since they arrived in Italy.

"Do all of you really want to play this game? I say just give yourselves up or we'll make you." Sam threatened him. He simply laughed.

"Oh, Agents, to stop me you're going to have to kill me and when you do, you'll activate bomb around this place. That bomb's trigger is connected to my heart. It stops beating; it gives you 3 and a half minutes to evacuate and after that; poof. Say your prayers." He explained. There was an air of overconfidence around him.

"Then, I'll stop your damn bomb. Why are you doing this?" Sam replied.

"Agents, our master requests us to. Our master, Ulyaoth, has ordered us to seek out sacrifices." He answered.

"Ulyaoth? Sam, what's he talking about?" Elliot asked, confused.

"No idea." She answered. The man tried to shoot them but they both riddled him with bullets first. By then, every single member of the ROS team sent to them busted through.

"Get all of them out of here! Go! He wasn't bluffing when he told me about that bomb. I'll try to stop it." Sam explained.

"What about you?" Elliot asked her.

"I'll be fine. You need to get out of here." She said. What Elliot did next surprised Sam; he kissed her.

"Come back, alright." He pleaded with her. She nodded and she went off to look for the bomb. There were more men coming out of the rooms so she started shooting them. She shot most in the head or vital body parts. She shot the last one in the leg.

"Where's the bomb?" Sam questioned. He pointed to the staircase and to tie up loose ends, she shot his head. Sam kept going and found it behind the staircase. There was only 55 seconds left and it was fast. She knew she couldn't stop this anymore. She stood up and started running for the exit. Sam knew that thing's blast radius was large and shrapnel would be flying everywhere. She had to get to a safe distance. When she got out of the building, there were two more ROS officers out there.

"Get out of here!" She yelled at them in Italian. As they ran, the building exploded but they weren't at a safe distance yet. Sam pushed the men down but she was facing the building and she saw something flying towards her. She was knocked down the ground and she felt immense pain. Sam tasted blood in her mouth. She forced herself to sit up and threw up a lot of blood. There was a large piece of metallic shrapnel imbedded in her, starting from her left collarbone and ending at the bottom of her stomach. She yanked it off and yelled in pain.

"Hello?" She yelled then she saw both of men lying a few feet away from her. She forced herself to crawl towards them and she saw that they were dead.

"NO!" She yelled as she tried to resuscitate them. She was losing more blood and eventually, she fell beside them. Sam looked up at the starlit night and she closed her eyes.

A while later, Sam opened her eyes yet again and saw herself in a completely empty black space. Sam checked herself and saw an open wound in her body but it wasn't bleeding.

"What the hell?" She said. She didn't know where she was so she just kept walking.

"Where am I? Last thing I remember was-"She mused but then she realized, she doesn't remember. What happened to her? She kept walking when a flash of red light appeared and a monstrous roar was heard.

"Jesus Christ." She said and she started running for it. She ran and ran but she knew she couldn't keep it up but still, she kept running. Sam looked back and saw a giant snake-like crab monster with a hideous face that looked like those things from the Aliens movie! The monster became a beam of light and overtook Sam and entered her via her wound. Sam yelled at the immense pain before, again, her vision failed her.

* * *

_2 months later_

2 months after the Italy mission, Sam woke up in a room with bright lights. For a moment, she thought she'd died and gone to heaven but no, she saw the nurse.

"You're awake." She greeted Sam in Italian.

"Where am I?" Sam asked in the same language.

"You're in a hospital in Rome. You've been asleep for two months and you were clinically dead for 5 minutes." The nurse answered gently. Sam tried to sit up but the nurse stopped her.

"You have a deep scar. Try to rest." She suggested and Sam nodded in reply. Just then, Elliot and her handler, Uncle Mark, entered her room.

"Thank you, nurse. You can leave now." Elliot said. The nurse left, leaving Sam with the two.

"What happened?" Sam asked them.

"You don't remember?" Mark asked her and she shook her head.

"No, you must remember something. You can't just forget that. Two men died!" Elliot said. This pissed her off. He made it sound like she wanted to forget.

"You want to know what I remember, Elliot? Fine, I'll tell you. I remember trying to revive the 2 good men of the ROS that died after pulling out a piece of metal jutting out of my chest but before that I can't remember anything, so don't make it sound like I wanted to forget." She told him.

"Enough, both of you. It's probably best if you don't remember, Sam. You're both going home later." Mark explained before leaving. Elliot handed her a laptop.

"The files on your cousin that you wanted are there." He said as he made a move for the door but before going out, he stopped.

"Sam, I-"

"Don't. Just don't say anything. Walk while you still got legs." Sam warned him, still half angry at his accusation. The other half of the anger stemmed from the fact that he kissed her and endangered their partnership. Sighing, Elliot left Sam to check on Alex and how her life was doing.

* * *

Alex finished reading the chapter page and she and James were both shocked.

"Does this mean that Sam is Chattur'gha's vessel or Liche?" James asked.

"Not a Liche, my boy but his vessel, definitely." A voice said. They both turned around and saw a ghost of a woman with blonde hair who looked like an older version of Sam.

"Aunt Edwina? What do you mean?" Alex asked her. She vanished before answering. They checked on Sam, who was sitting up and clutching her shirt in pain.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Alex asked.

"My scar. It's-it's burning." She answered before calming down. Alex gently lifted her shirt up and they saw a red light pulsing in Sam's scar before it vanished.

"What does that mean?" James asked.

"I don't know but I don't think it's a good sign." Sam answered. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Stay here. I'll check it." Sam said as she grabbed her gun. Leaning by the door, she opened it and hid in the corner. A man about her age with slick black hair entered and Sam closed the door before pointing her gun at him.

"Hold it, boy." She warned him. The man turned around and who he was shocked Sam but she didn't dare release her gun.

"Hello, Sam." He greeted her.

"Elliot." She said astonished as to why her former partner was in her home.

* * *

**AN: Okay, that's chapter VI! I got to run but please leave a review after reading. Thank you very much! Whatever Elliot's business is with Sam will be revealed in the next chapter. Now, onto the numbers!**

**1 – ROS means "Raggruppamento Operativo Speciale" or Special Operations Group. It's a branch of the Italian Carabinieri that handles terrorism and other organized crime, which brings us to number 2.**

**2 – The Italian Carabinieri is the police and (as far as I know) military force of The Italian Republic.**

**3 – Sam is fluent in Italian because her father's half-Italian and she spent a couple of summers in Verona. Add that with CIA training and voila! You get an American girl fluent in Italian. Note that while they were briefing the ROS team members, talking with the leader of the operation and talking to the nurse, they were speaking in Italian.**


End file.
